Hydrostatically testing tubular goods, such as drill pipe and production pipe, has been carried out in the past as evidenced by the following patents:
______________________________________ 1,101,932 Leslie E. Hooker, et al 1,851,345 G. Brown, et al 2,183,974 C. A. Richardson 2,986,029 J. J. Musial 3,350,920 H. Brauer 3,358,497 E. D. Hauk 3,371,521 E. D. Hauk 3,383,906 C. E. Gillet 3,460,376 N. H. Kemp 3,499,469 B. Vizuete, et al 3,877,293 Roy A. McKeage 4,067,228 Ralph C. Elle, et al 4,081,990 John C. Chatagnier ______________________________________
Leak testing the interior of pipe joints usually is carried out by utilizing water as the noncompressible testing medium because a considerable amount of liquid is used, and therefore, the employment of other noncompressible fluids represents a substantial cost of operation unless the noncompressible fluid can be recycled with very little waste. However, the cost of water is sometime considerable in some geographical areas of the world. This is especially so in the southwestern part of the United States, where water is often extremely difficult to obtain, as well as other less arid regions where a more convenient and abundant source of water represents a bothersome loss in time merely because of the necessity of continually replenishing the water. Moreover, regardless of the availability of water, the waste water represents a disposal problem. During inclement weather, the disposal water might freeze as it accumulates in the immediate test area, thereby producing a hazard to the workers. During fair weather, the waste water causes a messy muddy environment about the test area.
Various different means of rapidly filling the interior of a pipe to be tested have been proposed in the past, including float actuated check valves, remote controlled valves, and the like; however, in each of these instances visual observation of the water being emitted from the pipe is usually relied upon, thereby causing the water to contaminate the immediate area. Moreover, after the test has been completed, draining the water from the pipe interior is time consuming and messy.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have made available a means by which a pipe can be completely filled with water, hydrostatically tested, and thereafter all of the water drained from the pipe and reused. It would be desirable if this could be carried out in a manner which eliminates contamination of the immediate environment with the waste water, and if the wasting of water could be completely eliminated. This is one of the subjects of the present invention.